This application is a continuation of U.S. Ser. No. 10/828,920, filed Apr. 20, 2004, now abandoned, which is a divisional of U.S. Ser. No. 09/388,221, filed Sep. 1, 1999, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,818,750, each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
This invention relates generally to the fields of molecular biology and molecular medicine and more specifically to the identification of proteins involved in programmed cell death and associations of these proteins.